


Gertie the Strapless Strap-On

by MadCatta



Series: Fem!Sastiel candyshop au [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, fem!sastiel, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCatta/pseuds/MadCatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cont. of fem! sastiel au with the use of a vibrating strapless strap on dildo thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gertie the Strapless Strap-On

It’s something Cas has always wanted to try, the strapless dildo. Sticks inside you, sticks far out of you and gives you a lovely, soft, pink fake dick. She’s been fucked with a strap on before, and while finds it kind of hilarious seeing a cute, small, dainty girl with a giant purple fake dick sticking out of her, it’s really fucking good. But Cas wants to try it for herself, and so the next sale in her favorite sex shop led her to buy  _it._

Cas eyes it warily.  _It_ needs a name. Something dumb and stupid so Sam laughs when it pops out of her, rather than getting exasperated. Not that sweet Sam would, but ridicule scares Cas at times. Gertrude, Cas calls it. Gertie for short. And suddenly the whole thing is that bit less intimidating, 

When Cas practices moving and holding in Gertie, she’s painfully aware how lax her pelvic floor muscles are, and so her sex toy collection grows with kegel muscle balls (another weird sensation).But once Gertie stays in even when she’s enthusiastically thrusting her hips downwards, damn if Cas doesn’t feel powerful as fuck. 

The best part is: Gertie  _vibrates._ Right on Cas’ clit. 

Sam laughs when she meets Gertie. “Seriously?” she says, scrunching up her nose. 

Cas laughs. It does seem kinda stupid to be wearing a bra and a shirt and socks, and having Gertie sticking out of her, but she likes it. Gertie’s adjusted to point as upwards as she can, and Cas could have been worse - she was tempted to wear a dress and rest the skirt on Gertie. Still is, kinda.

"So?" asks Cas.

Sam kneels down, examining Gertie. She gets quite into it, poking the “bulbous head” of Gertie that sticks in Cas’ cunt. Cas jumps. It’s meant to hit her G-spot, but she’s not felt it yet. 

“ _Gertie_? Really?” 

"Mmm, I think she likes you," Cas jokes, making the end of Gertie graze Sam’s cheek. Sam pushes it away playfully. 

"Kinda hot though, huh," says Sam, her cheeks reddening. 

"Kinda the point."

Sam sits on the floor and wraps her hands around Cas’ thighs. And then she licks her pink lips and sucks in Gertie. 

God, there’s really something in how Cas can see Sam’s pink lips around Gertie - around her - something you don’t get from cunnilingus. It’s hot as fuck having Sam’s eyes on her, rocking herself forward and back, the sucking noises and the mess around Sam’s mouth. Yeah, Gertie was a good buy. 

Sam pops off and stands, pushing Cas backwards as she takes her own sweater off. Cas’ knees hit the bed and she falls backwards, holding on to Gertie to keep her in place (Sam snorts and Cas ignores her) and re-positions herself so she’s lying on her back, knees apart, Gertie standing prominent between her legs. Sam, in her bra and shorts, straddles Cas’ waist, just above Gertie, all bent over and making out with Cas aggressively. That’s Sam’s style, aggressive sex, and it’s hot as hell, when Sam’s hands are clutching her head and foreheads pressed together like Sam’s trying to make them one, Sam growling before letting go to suck a hickey into Cas’ neck.

Cas usually fights back with similar vigor, but tonight she’s content to sit back and let Sam loose on her, humping against her stomach and nipping her ear.

Sam pushes Cas’ tight top up and struggles unclasping the bra from behind. Doesn’t even take it off properly; once it’s unclasped, Sam just pushes it up and attacks Cas’ large tits. 

When Cas’ hands struggle at Sam’s waist, at the shorts, they break apart and look at each other. 

"You good?" asks Cas. 

Sam looks down at Gertie and back up at Cas. “Oh, fuck yeah,” she grins. 

Sam lets Cas pull her head up for a softer kiss, and then they work off Sam’s waist high shorts and the green lacy panties underneath. Cas pushes until they’re both sitting, so Sam straddles her lap, Gertie pushing at Sam’s crotch. 

Sam has a nest of hair at her cunt, spiraling out along her legs, dark and prominent. Not nearly as dark as Cas’ body hair (if it’s left to grow) but it’s obvious, and Cas loves it. Loves how it’s never stubbly, how it makes Sam’s cunt almost a secret. Like she’s always got more to find, and it blurs the edges of where Gertie sticks in Sam’s cunt. 

It starts to hurt Cas’ neck to look down so much so instead she looks at Sam’s face while she fiddles with it to make sure it’s in right. Cas reaches down and switches on the vibrations and - yes, holy fuck. Good. She thrusts experimentally. 

"What do you think?" she asks. 

"Vibrations are good," replies Sam, tightening her arms around Cas. It’s not very easy for their first time, lap sex, so Cas falls backwards again, Sam with her. 

"No - ride me," says Cas. 

Sam raises an eyebrow but sits herself up slowly, trying to keep Gertie in her. Sam being upright means Gertie pulls at the front of her vagina, and Sam’s free to play with her own clit, and by Sam’s face it seems to be a comfortable position. 

Cas starts thrusting, Sam jigging on top of her, imagining how their slick mush be mixing at the base of Gertie - is it gross to share licking her off? Cas clears the thought from her head, realizing she’s thinking too much to enjoy this, ‘cause Sam is beautiful, all topless and riding her. 

Sam reaches round and takes off her bra, throwing it somewhere across the room and letting her tits bounce with her motions. The vibrations are strong on Cas’ clit, which is nice, and the thrusting also serves to jiggle the end in her, which is also nice, and Sam bouncing up and down like that is really super nice, and the way she rubs her own clit - yeah, the whole thing is really fucking nice. 

And then Sam laughs as she bounces. 

"What?" says Cas, self conscious. 

"Your boobs," Sam replies, breathing hard, "They’re going everywhere," she giggles again. 

"That’s what big boobs tend to do," Cas huffs, without any ill-meaning behind it given she’s starting to get warmth in her tummy. 

"I love it," says Sam, highpitched. Cas is close too, and while there’s little chance of them coming together, it’s good to know they’re on the same page with the enjoyment of this.

Cas comes first, the sensation on her clit coming too much and she can’t get there to turn it off ‘cause Sam’s still bouncing and so she’s coming again straight away, holding her breath to stave off the sensations. Coming down, she’s exhausted and sweaty, rocking her hips slowly and unsteadily into Sam, but Sam’s got a hand free on her clit still, moans out her orgasm and collapses on top of Cas. 

Cas is sweaty and gross, they both are, but Cas pulls her in anyway, both giggling softly at the absurdity of Gertie still in them, and they’re gonna have to part and pull out and clean her up, probably both need showers too, but Sam’s kissing lightly along her chin and breathing into her neck, so Cas just holds her.

**Author's Note:**

> i am on [ tumblr ](http://goldeans.tumblr.com/) yo


End file.
